Problemas de Whatsapp
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Universo Alterno / NaruSaku *: La tecnología había revolucionado el mundo, en la mayoría de los casos, para bien, pero en otras ocasiones...


¡**H**ola, mis vidas! ¿**C**ómo andan? Espero que estén bien, yo estoy perfecta. Este viernes me voy a tatuar el brazo... Sé que no les interesa pero, bueno, deseenme suerte, divinuras.

Y bueno, hoy traigo un fanfic corto de la pareja de Naruto que más me gusta: Naruto & Sakura.

Los adoro, no sé... Sakura es tan parecida a mí que, si me pongo en su lugar, desearía un hombre tan atento, tierno e infantil como Naruto. Y bueno, está inspirado en una pelea que tuve con mi ex novio por un mensaje de Whatsapp que resultó ser de mi hermano. No terminamos tan bien como Naruto y Sakura, lamentablemente.

Y, a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: La tecnología había revolucionado al mundo para bien, en la mayoría de los casos, pero en otros...

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, porque claramente, en la Konoha original no existe el Whatsapp, siquiera el celular.

**Dedicación**: A **mi ex** porque, como dije, tuvimos la misma pelea mientras estábamos juntos. Espero que sepas que no te extraño en absoluto, pero te lo dedico de todas formas.

Y **a ustedes,** porque los amo. Gracias por cada review, cada lectura. Los adoro, gracias.

Espero lo disfruten, los quiero.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Problemas de Whatsapp.<strong>

**By:** _Belencitah._

El celular de la chica rosada sonó. Era su nuevo y precioso bebé, un teléfono inteligente que le había costado meses de ahorro pero ahí estaba, reluciente en su mesita de luz, parpadeando una y otra vez, anunciando una llamada entrante.

De mala gana, la chica se removió entre las sábanas de su enorme cama y observó a su costado, su novio dormía profundamente al son de unos gruesos ronquidos y la chica bufó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naruto no había cambiado. A sus veintidós años era exactamente igual que en el jardín de niños.

Se dio vuelta y palpó la mesa de luz en busca de su teléfono y presionó el botón verde con poco entusiasmo.

—¿Hola? —atendió ella con voz ronca producto del sueño.

—Buen día, ¿señorita Haruno, Sakura? —preguntaron del otro lado de la bocina. Aparentemente, una chica joven con la típica voz de operadora.

¿Un cobrador? Pero ella no debía nada, su novio se encargaba de mantener las cuentas al día.

Sakura asintió, mientras veía a Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, con los ojos entrecerrados, si debía algo, lo castigaría.

Pocos segundos después, cayó en cuenta de que nadie la veía, debía contestar con palabras. Aún no se despertaba del todo, malditas mañanas.

—Disculpe, sí, soy yo… —dijo por fin la rosada, incorporándose lentamente para sentarse en la cama y poder hablar mejor.

—Soy Reiko Sâki, llamo de la universidad de bellas artes de Konoha —al escuchar aquello, la chica se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la cocina para hablar tranquila, sin los molestos ronquidos de su novio. Había esperado esa llamada durante meses y meses—, se me ha comentado que usted se anotó en nuestros programas y que se la derivó a lista de espera hace, aproximadamente, seis meses… ¿Esto es correcto?

—¡Sí, sí! —casi gritó la joven, muy emocionada, mientras ponía a funcionar la maquina de café. Su gran sonrisa contrastaba con su mirada ojerosa producto de una noche de poco sueño y mucho amor.

—Siendo así, me complace comunicarle que ha sido aceptada para el módulo del año entrante —dijo la chica del otro lado del aparato.

Sakura no cabía en sí misma. Dio pequeños brincos de victoria en la cocina y su bata roja danzaba en el aire haciendo juego con su corto cabello.

—¿Podría decirme qué día en concreto? —contuvo su alegría y preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada por la emoción.

—Un momento, por favor… —fue todo lo que dijo la joven y, de pronto, el ruido del teclado de la computadora hizo eco en la bocina del celular— Gracias por aguardar en línea, le comento que las clases comienzan el siete de Marzo del año entrante.

—¿En dos meses?

—Así es, señorita. Puede pasar por las instalaciones el primero de ese mes para leer las materias y los materiales a usar para sus clases.

—¡En verdad se lo agradezco! —gritó la joven. De fondo, se escuchó la risa tintineante de la mujer.

—Felicidades, señorita. Que tenga una buena mañana —se despidió la operadora.

—¡La tendré! ¡Muchas gracias! —contestó Sakura y presionó el botón rojo para colgar.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Naruto fregándose los ojos con sueño palpable, recién se levantaba— ¿Qué pasó? Te escuché gritar…

—¡Naruto! —gritó mientras corría hacia el rubio, quien la miraba estupefacto. Pronto, la chica saltó a los brazos del joven y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza hasta ahogarlo.

—¿Sa… Sakura? —el pobre chico no entendía nada. ¿Por qué tan feliz a esas horas de la mañana? Acaso… Oh, no—. Sakura… ¿Estás embarazada?

Veloz como un rayo, la rosada se deshizo del abrazo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó. Naruto se preparó para un ojo morado, pero el golpe jamás llegó. ¿Eso era un… sí?— Hoy estoy muy feliz y no lo echarás a perder.

—Eso significa… —tanteó el rubio.

—¡No, Naruto, no estoy embarazada! —le respondió sobándose el arco de la nariz. Levantó la vista para verlo y sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en la gran noticia—: Me aceptaron en la universidad de Arte de Konoha.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de alegría. Él más que nadie sabía lo importante que era eso para su chica y estaba muy feliz por ella.

La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza y calor. Amaba a esa joven desde que tenía memoria. La felicidad de Sakura era su felicidad.

—Sabía que entrarías. Nunca lo dudé… —le susurró acariciándole el cabello y aspirando su sutil aroma a fresas.

—Gracias por apoyarme, Naruto… No sé qué haría sin ti —respondió ella en el mismo tono y, separándose del abrazo, le dio un dulce y ardiente beso. Pronto, estalló de nuevo aquella chispa que la rosada normalmente poseía— ¡Oh, tengo que avisarle a Ino!

Y Naruto la observó con ternura correr y correr por toda la casa buscando su atuendo, un poco de maquillaje y las llaves de su casa.

—Vuelvo pronto, amor, te amo —gritaba desde varios puntos de la casa y, tirando su celular en la mesa de la cocina, abrió la puerta del departamento y salió por ella a toda velocidad.

—Yo te amo más —susurró Naruto al aire y rió por lo bajo. Aquella chica podía ser más dinamita que él en algunas ocasiones.

Un sonoro tintineo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El celular de la rosada sonaba con fuerza y hacía vibrar la mesa en la que reposaba.

—¡Sakura, tu… —pero la joven se había ido a la velocidad de la luz y no tenía caso perseguirla, de todas formas no tardaría mucho.

El chico tomó el aparato rosa y desbloqueó la pantalla dibujando el patrón de la contraseña. Él la sabía, Sakura no le ocultaba nada.

Pudo leer en la pantalla: _**Usted tiene un mensaje en Whatsapp**_. Y el rubio pensó que no debería leerlo, que era intimidad de su novia, pero… Por otro lado, podía ser importante o, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba para dejar de sentir esa punzada de culpa.

Abrió la aplicación y pudo ver el mensaje: _**Olazz hermoza,soy ioshi, ablaste con naruto?**_

El rubio frunció el seño y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Ioshi y por qué le mandaba mensajes sugestivos a su novia?

Se carcomía la cabeza una y otra vez pensando y pensando. Aquél maldito nombre le sonaba de algún sitio… ¿Amigo de su novia? ¿Ex novio, tal vez? Las posibilidades eran muchas y ninguna le agradaba. Sakura podía tener amigos hombres, claro, pero no podía soportar que le hablen así, con palabras que solo él, su novio, podía dedicarle.

Ella era hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa, pero era su hermosa. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle hermosa a su novia salvo él y sus verdaderos amigos.

¿Y si aquél Ioshi era su verdadero amigo? Si así era, ¿por qué su novia no se lo había presentado? Llevaban cuatro años de relación, ¡demonios!

O, quizá, no se lo había presentado porque tenía algo que ocultar… ¿Le gustaba, tal vez? No, la rosada no lo lastimaría jamás. Él confiaba plenamente en ella pero… ¿Y si el maldito la seducía de alguna manera y la quitaba de su vida? ¿Si le endulzaba demasiado el oído y Sakura decidía que Ioshi era mejor que él? No… Sakura no caería, ella no lo dejaría.

Pero… ¿Por qué no dejarlo? Ella era hermosa, madura, inteligente. Había entrado a una prestigiosa academia de arte y él… Él era un imbécil con un buen empleo, simple y llanamente.

Seguramente eso era lo que Sakura debía decirle, que lo cambiaría por Ioshi. Quizá Sakura haría bien en cambiarlo, quizá ese Ioshi podía hacerla más feliz, mantenerla mejor… Quizá aquél chico podía comprarle una maldita sortija de compromiso sin tener que ahorrar con tres meses de antelación.

Naruto palpó el bolsillo de su bata naranja y sintió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo danzar en su interior. Un buen escondite, sin duda.

Seguramente el tal Ioshi podía comprarle doscientas sortijas como esa en un parpadeo. Él, torpemente, había ahorrado centavo por centavo durante meses y había regateado el precio en la joyería. Era patético, y él lo sabía y por eso no entendía qué hacía Sakura con él.

Los papeles cambiaron. Ahora, Naruto veía a Ioshi como buena opción y a él como la sobra de la sociedad.

Por su lado, Sakura caminaba tintineante por el pasillo de su edificio, estaba a pocos metros de su puerta. No cabía en su felicidad. Había ido al departamento de Shikamaru, donde Ino vivía hacía dos años, para contarle las buenas nuevas a su mejor amiga.

Shikamaru, con mucho fastidio, había preparado té para ambas amigas y la había felicitado sin mucho entusiasmo pero con felicidad genuina por ella. Así era Shikamaru, y una felicitación era más de lo que esperaba de aquél adorable holgazán. Por su parte, Ino estalló en felicidad, gritos y estruendo al escuchar la noticia de boca de su amiga. Había saltado por todo su departamento hasta el cansancio y Shikamaru maldecía por lo bajo.

Aquellos dos eran tan disparejos y, sin embargo, su relación era tan sólida… ¿Quién creería que una pareja tan dispareja pudiera florecer? Eran tan diferentes y tan felices a la vez… Bueno… Ella y Naruto eran otro caso y, sin embargo, no concebía su vida sin él.

La rosada giró la llave del apartamento y abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando ver a su rubio novio preparándose para otro día de trabajo en aquella afamada compañía de líneas telefónicas.

—¡Amor, llegué! —gritó la rosada mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, pues no funcionaba del todo bien y aún no podían arreglarla.

Observó la cocina en busca de su esposo pero no lo encontró.

—¿Naruto? —susurró caminando hacia la habitación de ambos. Y allí lo encontró, sentado en la cama con la cabeza alrededor de sus brazos y sus manos en la nuca. Parecía perturbado, extraño. Parecía triste.

—Na… Naruto… —dijo ella y se acercó a su novio. Se agachó a su lado e intentó acariciarle la espalda pero él se tensó ante su tacto, por lo que corrió la mano. A esas alturas, ella estaba preocupada— ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto levantó la cabeza de pronto y la miró a los ojos. Parecía enfadado y triste a la vez, eso la confundió más.

—¿Quién es el tal Ioshi? —preguntó demasiado bajo para provenir de él.

—¿Hablas de…

—¡Sí, de su mensaje! —gritó eufórico, sin dejarla terminar la oración. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación ida y vuelta como un animal salvaje enjaulado— ¡Te llegó un mensaje de él!

—Oh, demonios… —susurró la chica levantándose del piso y observando a su novio caminando sin llegar a ningún lado— ¿Te enteraste?

Naruto paró en seco. ¿Así que era cierto? Sakura lo cambiaría por él… Y sí, se había enterado.

—¡Por supuesto, el mensaje fue obvio! —le dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente. Quería enojarse, realmente quería, pero no podía. No con ella.

—Naruto, déjame explicarte… —le dijo ella, con el seño preocupado, mientras agitaba las manos para calmarlo.

—No hay mucha explicación, Sakura… —susurró él de una forma tan triste que dolía oírlo.

—¡No creí que te molestara tanto! —gritó la chica— Vendrá al departamento en una semana, te lo iba a decir hoy pero con las nuevas noticias lo olvidé por completo…

—¿Se quedará aquí? —preguntó él, calmado y dolido. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos— ¿Tan rápido? Ya veo… Bueno, empacaré mis cosas y no molestaré más.

—¡No seas infantil, Naruto! ¡Podemos quedarnos los tres! —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué su novio exageraba tanto?

La boca de Naruto se abrió de sorpresa. ¿Acaso hablaba seriamente? ¿Desde cuándo su novia era tan liberal?

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó el joven sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Él, Sakura y el nuevo novio de Sakura?

—¡Claro! Son solo tres días, Naruto, mientras mi primo encuentra una pensión para alojarse en la ciudad… —contestó sonriendo, aunque algo enfadada, la rosada.

—¡Quieres que viva bajo el mi- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Naruto estupefacto. ¿Acaso escuchó "Primo"?

Sakura bufó. Su novio era idiota en ocasiones… ¿O siempre? Bromeó para sus adentros.

—Que mi primo Ioshi solo vendrá tres días en lo que consigue un lugar más permanente… No te lo dije antes porque sabría que te molestaría, aunque debo admitir que no creí que te lo tomaras tan mal…

Y Naruto cayó en cuenta de que era un idiota con todas las letras y en mayúscula. Su corazón volvió a latir después de unas horas de estar muerto y una sonrisa estúpida y penosa se formó en su rostro.

Se sobó la nuca con una mano, muy nervioso y sintiéndose el ser humano más tonto del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo creer que esa cosita rosada delante de él podría hacerle algo así?

Y entendió por qué aquél nombre le resultaba tan familiar. Lo había conocido dos años atrás, cuando fueron a casa de los padres de la chica a festejar nochebuena… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Era su maldito primo!

—¿Naruto…? —susurró Sakura al ver el nerviosismo de su novio y aquella sonrisa boba pero tierna en su rostro.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Sakura! —Comentó él mientras se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba en un dulce abrazo y, a su vez, desparramaba besitos errantes en la cabellera de la rosada mientras gritaba— Te amo, te amo, te am-

—Naruto… me estas asfixiando —dijo la chica con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, aunque sonreía. Aquél chico era único.

—Perdón… —volvió a decir él, mientras se separaba de su novia aunque la seguía sujetando por los hombros. La miró a los ojos tiernamente.

—¿Por qué el cambio de humor, Naruto? ¿Habías entendido otra cosa? —comentó la chica sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado esos minutos.

—Bueno… —el rubio volvió a sobarse la nuca, nervioso y sonriendo cual niño de dos años que hace algo indebido.

—Déjame ver… —dijo Sakura, arrebatándole el aparato rosado de las manos a su amado novio bipolar. Leyó el mensaje en Whatsapp cuidadosamente y bufó molesta— Su ortografía no cambia, parece un adolescente de quince años.

—Un adolescente idiota, supongo —bromeó Naruto juntando sus dedos de manera infantil y esperando que su chiste disuadiera a Sakura de saber qué había imaginado su tonta mente enamorada.

—Seguramente —rió Sakura y tiró su celular en la cama. Volvió su vista al rubio que se encontraba delante de ella— ¿Entonces, Naruto?

Demonios, Sakura nunca olvida. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería mentirle pero no quería pelear con ella por su estupidez… ¿Qué hacer? Como siempre, él era transparente ante ella.

—Bueno… Es muy gracioso, ¿sabes? —rió nerviosamente y casi se ahogó con su saliva. Tomó aire y continuó en una carcajada— creí que… Que me dejarías por ese tal Ioshi.

El seño de la rosada se frunció de golpe. Sus ojos ennegrecieron y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron. Cerró su puño y se levantó la manga del hermoso saco tejido a mano que llevaba puesto.

—Naruto… —sonaba enojada. El aludido sabía lo que vendría y sonrió de todas formas. Así era Sakura, ese era su temperamento y él la amaba de todas formas. Además, sabía que lo tenía merecido. El golpe por fin llegó y Naruto voló unos metros atrás hasta chocar contra el armario de algarrobo— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo demonios podrías creer algo así? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

—Lo sé, lo soy… Por favor, cálmate, Sakura —decía el joven con una sonrisa tonta mientras se levantaba del suelo. Movía sus manos de manera conciliadora y sus blancos dientes sobresalían de sus labios.

—¿¡Que me calme!? ¿Después de tantos años puedes creer que te dejaré, así, sin más? —gritaba la chica molesta, acercándose con los puños cerrados, peligrosamente a su novio.

—Es que, Sakura… —susurraba Naruto, aterrado, mientras se alejaba de ella y bordeaba la cama en busca de vías de escape— No entiendo por qué no lo haces.

—¿Eh? —dijo la chica parando en seco su persecución y aflojando sus puños. Su mirada era incrédula, no entendía nada. La felicidad de la mañana se había ido tan rápido que dolía.

—¡Claro! —gritó Naruto y se acercó a Sakura torpemente al ver su guardia por fin baja. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto— No tengo mucho dinero, no tenemos grandes cosas, soy un completo idiota, Sakura. Y la lista podría seguir… No so-

—¡Ey, Naruto! —dijo la chica con un tono de voz bajo. Su ira se había ido. Naruto tenía ese poder, enfadarla y suavizarla en segundos— No, sé que no tenemos muchas cosas pero eso no importa… Sé que tenemos que esforzarnos demasiado cada mes para llegar al siguiente, pero eso no tiene importancia. Yo te amo, Naruto. Sabía que sería así y de todas formas lo acepté porque son más las cosas buenas que las malas.

—Pero quiero darte tantas cosas… —susurró el chico mirando el piso y jugando con sus pies, frente a la chica— Y no puedo hacerlo y eso me molesta. Mereces muchas cosas que no puedo darte, Sakura.

La chica estaba incrédula. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía por ella? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo feliz que la hacía?

—Naruto… —y cortó la distancia entre ellos para tomarle el rostro y subirlo. No le gustaba verlo así, él no era así— Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo. Lo demás poco importa en tanto estemos juntos… ¿Tú no eres feliz?

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —gritó el con una sonrisa radiante mientras la miraba de frente y acariciaba la mano de la chica, que estaba apoyada en su mejilla— pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡No seas tonto, Naruto! —lo regañó ella. Y, acortando por fin la lejanía, le dio un profundo y tierno beso.

El chico se sintió en el paraíso por esos segundos. Sakura era todo lo que quería y todo lo que necesitaba, simple y llanamente. Era su mundo y estaba feliz de tenerla en su vida. Todo era perfecto y él había actuado como un idiota.

Pronto, el beso se rompió y Naruto sintió una picazón en el rostro.

—¡Eso es por creer que te dejaría! —dijo la rosada después de darle una suave bofetada. Su rostro estaba adornado con una blanca sonrisa— Te amo, no tienes por qué dudarlo.

—Lo sé y también te amo —contestó el chico sonriendo a lo bobo y sobándose la mejilla— Fui un idiota, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, lo fuiste. Pero tomo tus disculpas —comentó sonriendo la chica.

Pronto, Sakura caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ir a la cocina y preparar té para ambos, cuando notó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

Naruto se tensó y recordó su propuesta. Se suponía que sería esa noche, acompañada de una buena cena a la luz de las velas. Jamás imaginó que así sería su propuesta de matrimonio, pero bueno, al parecer aquél era el momento.

—¿Naruto? —susurró ella y volteó la mirada hacia él— ¿Qué es eso?

El aludido corrió rápidamente hacia el mueble y tomó la cajita. Luego, y torpemente, se paró delante de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía los ojos algo vidriosos, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Sé que no es la manera correcta y que, probablemente, esperarías algo mejor, lo mereces, de hecho, pero… —y el joven se arrodilló a sus pies. La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos y una dulce lágrima cayó por su mejilla. ¿Acaso él…?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —dijo por fin Naruto y sus ojos también se empañaron. En verdad deseaba a esa mujer a su lado para toda la vida. Él abrió la caja y un hermoso anillo de plata se vio en ella. Brillaba a causa de la pequeña piedra rosada que sobresalía del anillo. Era hermoso, absolutamente perfecto y seguramente el chico había ahorrado tiempo para conseguirlo.

—¡Sí, quiero, quiero! —gritó ella mientras sus lágrimas caían. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico le colocara el anillo y, una vez hecho, se tiró al piso con él para abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Te amo, te amo, gracias! —decía una y otra vez. El chico simplemente la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados. Por más fuerza que hizo, no pudo lograr contener una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla. Amaba a esa chica.

—Te amo mucho más —pudo decir por fin. El abrazo terminó y ambos se miraron a los tiernamente. Sakura carcajeó por la emoción y lo besó profundamente.

Fue un beso tierno y profundo. El mejor que ellos hayan tenido en tantos años de relación. El mejor día de sus vidas, sin duda.

Y pronto se levantaron, aún tomados de las manos, y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

—¡Oh, ya imagino nuestra boda! —canturreaba la rosada con suma emoción mientras caminaba— ¡Grande, rodeada de amigos…! ¡Oh, y un hermoso vestido blanco!

—Podría ser algo íntimo, también… —comentó el chico sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sobaba su nuca.

—¡Claro que no! —descartó la idea Sakura mientras bailoteaba por la cocina. Con los ojos brillando de emoción y las manos juntas en su mejilla, siguió— Debe ser grande, un bonito pastel, en un hermoso campo con flores… ¡Flores de cerezo! Y bonitos vasos… Buena comida… A tu jefe le gusta la comida de calidad ¿o no?

Y así siguió la chica, mientras preparaba té al son de un bailoteo feliz. Y Naruto la observó desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Aquella chica lo fundiría, pero no importaba, en tanto se quede con él. Por ella, cualquier cosa.

Una tintineante canción los sorprendió a ambos. Era el celular de Sakura, que sonaba desde el dormitorio.

—¿Lo buscas mientras preparo el té, futuro esposo? —dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada.

—Claro, futura esposa —contestó el riendo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación.

Tomó el celular de la rosada y vio la pantalla. La desbloqueó y pudo ver ese horrible cartel nuevamente: _**Usted tiene un mensaje en Whatsapp**_.

Lo abrió casi con miedo. Ultimamente, nada bueno venía de ellos.

_**Sakura, ablaste o no? Estoi listo para esta semana…**_

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro con cansancio. Había llegado a odiar a aquél chico. Inmerecidamente, claro, pero odio al fin.

Caminó hacia la cocina con los ojos aún en blanco y un mal estar notorio en su rostro.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó la chica mientras servía el té, al ver a su novio con esa cara otra vez.

—Tu amante te envió otro mensaje —bromeó Naruto extendiendo el celular a la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

La joven lo tomó, sin entender a qué se refería, mientras se sentaba con él.

—Oh… —dijo y se rió al ver el mensaje. Luego de teclear algo en el aparato, lo dejó en la mesa y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa—, debería bloquearlo.

—Es una muy buena idea —contestó con una carcajada el chico.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Espero que haya gustado, fue con todo mi amor. ¡Los adoro!<p>

Dejen reviews, es una orden. (Jajaja, nah... Aunque si lo desean...)

_**Bel**_~


End file.
